Oob
|birthday = Age 774''Daizenshu 7'' |gender = Male |race = Earthling |age = 10''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 519 |status = Alive |residence = Southern Island |jva = |feva = }} OobDragon Ball Kai Deformation 1Dragonball Super Scouter Battle 2Dragon Ball Acrylic de Card 10 is the human reincarnation of Majin-Boo.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 518''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 290 He is the eldest of five children. Appearance Oob is a dark-skinned young boy with a black mohawk and black eyes. He wears a brown top, white obi sash, white pants, and walks around barefoot. Personality Relationships Son Goku Abilities and Power Techniques * : In his match against Son Gokou, Oob became angry and unleashed a powerful scream. History Past Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc In Age 784 on May 7th, Oob appeared at the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai. He was placed to fight against Son Gokou in the number four spot on the bracket. While waiting, Oob thought to himself that his mother told him he was the strongest in his village but there may be those stronger, but he needed the money to buy food for his village. After Pan defeated Mou Kekko in the first match of the tournament, Oob was greeted by Gokou before their match. When the match began, Oob was tense, but Gokou began to insult the young fighter. The Saiyan then kicked Oob, causing the latter to get angry due to his insults and retaliated. After several attacks between the two, Oob unleashed a powerful scream, but after getting hit, Gokou flew into the air. Oob, along with the spectators, was amazed seeing him fly. Gokou then descended and realized Oob was unable to fly. He then apologized for the insults but said he did because he wanted to see how strong he was. Gokou was impressed with his strength that he told Oob he was going to his island to train. However, Oob said he was unable to because his family was poor and he went there for the money. Gokou, however, said he would get money from Mr. Satan because he had loads for being a hero. Oob then waited as Gokou went to tell his family and friends he was heading to Oob's village to train him. After Gokou returned, Oob got on his back to head towards his village. After departing, Oob and Gokou were excited to meet stronger people and to get stronger. Gokou called for Kintoun and dropped Oob on the cloud. After being told by Gokou, Oob thought to head to his village, causing Kinotun to fly him there. Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball GT: Transformation *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden Non-playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Major Battles *Oob vs. Son Gokou References Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters